The facility has been established to provide an NMR spectrometer of the highest available resolving power for the study of fundamental biophysical problems such as macromolecular binding sites, conformational transitions in biological macromolecules and the behavior of living membranes. It is proposed to add a 600 MHz spectrometer in addition to the existing 360 MHz instrument to maintain the highest state-of-the-art at the facility.